The pre-boot environment of an electronic device may be used for remote boot and/or remote installation purposes, which may require the electronic device to download one or more files from a remote server before control of the electronic device is passed to an operating system. In the pre-boot execution environment (PXE), the electronic device may receive one or more files form one or more remote servers. However, as the number of files downloaded increases and/or the functionality of the PXE increases, the current synchronous interface for packet transmission and receipt may become a bottleneck to system performance. Thus, current techniques for uploading and downloading of data in the PXE do not provide optimal performance.